


Date Night

by Murder_Media



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Cervical Penetration, Complete, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Large Cock, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Knotting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Media/pseuds/Murder_Media
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, there was supposed to be one anyway. Sadly they can't go anywhere, and have nothing better to do, so what else can they do to pass the time? One shot with a lot of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Blazblue.
> 
> I needed to write some shameless smut. Fuck you.

It was an idea I had come up with surprisingly enough.

It's not like I was some sappy romantic or whatever; I just felt like that it was kinda necessary.

Ever since Rachel and I started seeing each other for the last two years or so, we've been making it a priority to spend as much time together as possible to ensure our relationship lasted. Yeah, it was difficult at first since we're both busy with our own issues, but overtime we've been managing to squeeze in a few dates here and there when we had the time.

Rachel was an easy girl to please; as long as it was some fancy, upper-class restaurant or theatrical opera with decent food and service she was fine. We usually have a nice time out, but my only complaint is that she always expects **my** broke ass to pay for any food or ticket we get when she herself has enough fucking money to feed half of Africa. God knows why, but maybe it's some cardinal rule that girls made up that says that guys have to always pay for everything on a date no matter how poor they are. I try not to let it get to me that much however since I manage to weasel my way out of paying, but that's only sometimes.

Honestly, does that woman **still** think that chivalry is still a thing?

Whatever the case may be, I'm just glad that I'm actually able to take her anywhere these days now that Terumi has become a little less of a problem. Of course that can only last so long until that prick decides to pull another trick from his sleeve. I can never let my guard down for even a second because of him, and the last thing I need is the bastard finding out a way to use Rachel and I against each other.

As annoying as he was, I try not to let him get to me too much; it was good to be careful but I won't get anywhere by being an obsessive. For now I'm just gonna enjoy the time I have with Rachel until I hear word of whatever Terumi has planned next. Right now I was chilling in Rachel's room, sitting inside her coffin with her wedged in my lap and my arms holding her, the both of us just enjoying each other's company. It was raining pretty badly in both Rachel's world and on Earth, so we couldn't go anywhere tonight. That didn't stop me from coming over to her mansion though—I had a few other things on my mind that, I had to admit, were not the purest of intentions.

Hey, judge all you want, but my girl was hot—she was short, had a cute face, was thick in all the right places and had that fire in her that just made me want her even more—why wouldn't I try to get any from her tonight?

I felt Rachel fidget around in my lap, which brought me out of my thoughts, and heard her breathe sharply through her nose. She turned around to face me and frowned my way as she buried half of her face in my shirt. I cocked my head in confusion and asked what was wrong.

"Bored," was what she replied with.

"How bored?" I asked.

"Very." Rachel yawned and pouted soon after. "It is a shame that we had to cancel that reservation for that ristorante. I was hopeful that the weather would not get too bad but sadly I was mistaken."

"We could always order out." I suggested. Although, I'd rather have something **else** for dinner...

"Unless you know a delivery boy from your world who can alter spacetime, I do not see any such oleaginous pizza arriving at my door." She said while glaring at me, her sarcasm palpable. "And besides, I have Valkenhayn preparing our food. It's not a big deal."

I scrunched up my nose at the thought of Valkenhayn fixing me food. He already hates me enough for supposedly "soiling" the "innocence" of his beloved mistress (even though Rachel is more perverted than I am). The mutt would probably spit in my plate and piss in my drink just to spite me.

Rachel noticed my upturned expression and snickered. "Do not worry, my dear boy. He isn't going to slip any sort of poison in your dinner. Valkenhayn is not foolish enough to ever try something so duplicitous."

"You so sure about that?"

"Certainly. If he truly wanted you dead, he wouldn't poison you. Eviscerate, or perhaps even castrate you, maybe, but he'd never give you any poison. He'd want your death to be as painful as possible if you were to defile a benevolent maiden such as I." she looked up at me playfully and gave me a smile that she knew and I knew screamed bullshit.

I held back a laugh at that. "If you honestly think you're some holy virgin Mary, you're a sicker fuck than he is."

Rachel sat up a little and raised a brow, giving me a look liken to that of a sneer. "A callous brute such as yourself should be blessed that I even considered taking you in as my lover. What, you do not believe that I am a good girl?" she perched a hand on her hip and brought an arm around my neck, those piercing maroon eyes of hers peering into my own and daring me to say something back.

"Far from it," I smirked and stared right back at her. "You and I both know that you're just as bad as I am, if not worse."

She gave me a toothy grin, her fangs shining in the dimmed lighting of her bedroom. "You've killed people."

"And you haven't, miss vampire?"

"I have all of my blood bottled and shipped to my manor, simpleton." She moved her hand off her hip to drag her cold fingers over my chin. "You are the only man I've ever had the pleasure of biting. I am well behaved, unlike you."

"You really think you're such a good girl?" I brought my hands to the backs of her thick thighs and lifted her up off the mattress, her light weight making it easy for me to do so. Rachel yelped in surprise and laughed soon after as I layed her down on her back and situated myself between her legs. "I don't think you are." I grinned.

"Is that so?" Rachel hummed to herself and pulled me closer to her by grabbing me by the collar of my shirt. "Do you **want** me to be bad?"

I noticed the way she lowered her voice to a sultry purr and how her eyes darkened in shameless desire. A shiver ran down my spine and I could feel myself already getting hard...

I got a little closer to her face until our lips and noses barely touched. "I like bad girls..." I gave her a soft peck on the lips. "And I love it when you're bad..."

"Racy thing..." Rachel smiled before wrapping her legs around my waist and pulling me in for a kiss. I groaned in response and wedged my tongue into her mouth, her hands roaming my chest and unbuttoning my shirt while my fingers crawled their way to the front of her blouse to quickly untie the ribbon that kept it closed. Once we get like this we can barely keep our hands off of each other. Most of the time when we had sex it was just pure, instinctual fucking.

With a lot of movement and tons of awkward positions, both me and Rachel soon had our clothes off, the older girl back in my lap and stroking my cock while I bit at her neck and kneaded her cute tits. We moaned in tangent with each other, the smell of our excitement getting to our nerves and making us dizzy. I bit my lip when I felt her fist squeeze me, and nearly lost it when she lifted herself off the mattress to glide her soaked cunt up and down on my dick. She cooed in pleasure as she slid up and down my throbbing cock, her hand on my shoulder to balance herself as she massaged her clit against the tip.

"Fuck... I'm gonna come if you do that..." I said breathlessly. "What, you want it in there this time?"

"Yes," she panted and licked her lips. "I can hardly stand it..."

I looked down at her and saw that over confident gleam that she always had whenever we had sex. I growled low enough for her to barely hear and grabbed her by the hips to lay her back down on the bed and flip her on her side. I laid down as well and moved behind her soon after to lift her leg with my hand, and line myself along her hot cunt.

"Fuck yes..." I hissed, and prodded against her entrance before sliding all the way inside of her, burying myself up to the hilt. "You're so fucking tight, baby..." I went faster, moving the hand that wasn't holding her leg up to touch her toned stomach and feel the way I moved inside of her—she was so fucking tiny that there was always a bulge where my dick was whenever I fucked her cunt.

"Ragna..." she called my name, her head swinging back in ecstasy as I pistoned in and out of her. I smirked and raised her leg a bit more to view how stuffed she was, her pussy trying to accomodate my size as her juices trailed down my stiff cock and stained the bedsheets. It was so hot to just watch her turn into a complete mess under me. The fact that she was so small and so willing to take me all the way in was a sight to see. Who knew my baby was a size queen?

"You like how I feel inside of you, Rach? Like how big I am?"

"Oh God...!" she whimpered. "Yes, I love it...!"

"Yeah, I bet you do..." I whispered in her ear. "It's been so long hasn't it? Since you've had my big cock fucking you open?"

"Ah, I've missed it so much!" Rachel managed to choke out. I could feel her tightening around me and I went faster, my dick pounding mercilessly into her soaked pussy. I was reaching my limit just like her and it felt fantastic, her wet heat trying to milk my cock for all it was worth.

"Ragna, I'm going to..." Rachel could barely talk and licked her cheek in response.

"Fuck, I'm almost there too..." I closed my eyes shut and felt sweat drip off my brow from how fast I was going. "You feel so good." I hissed in her ear as my thrusts got more frantic and erratic. "I can't wait to shoot all of my come in you—just fill you up to the brim and hear you scream..."

Rachel moaned and cursed loudly as she finally came, her walls clenching around me and keeping my dick in a vice grip as I felt my own orgasm come soon after. I opened my mouth, lapping and sucking on her porcelain skin gently before lining my fangs on her neck and letting them sink into her flesh. Her blood soon seeped from her veins and poured into my mouth at rapid succession, allowing me to drink to my heart's content.

Rachel's hand came from her side to make its way to the back of my head, her fingers threading into my hair to hold me in place as I drank from her. With a few good thrusts, my eyes rolled and I came inside of her, my come flooding her womb and flowing out of her cunt as I rode out my orgasm. My knot twitched in response as if trying to swell and lock inside of her, but I knew it couldn't just yet—it wasn't that time of year. I slid my member out of her and removed my fangs as well once I was sated and panted heavily, that probably being best sex we've had in awhile.

I watched Rachel will up enough strength to roll over to face me and felt her lips press against mine in a firm, surprisingly chaste kiss soon after. I returned the kiss, but ended it quickly before things got heated again—believe me, there have been nights where a post-coital hug or kiss escalated to ten rounds of keeping Valkenhayn up. Our libido was practically limitless.

"Shit, I'm glad we didn't go anywhere tonight." I sighed and moved a strand of hair from her face. "If we did, I'm pretty sure this would've never happened."

Rachel scoffed. "Like any restaurant would stop you from having your way with me. I swear, it's almost impossible for you to keep your hands to yourself."

"Hey, don't blame me, blame my dick—your fault for being hot."

She shoved my chest and shook her head. "Disgusting." she snarled, but I could see the faint smile that she tried to hide.

I laughed and patted her cheek. "Ah, you know I'm kidding. Well...partially, anyway."

"Come rain or shine, you still find out ways to repulse me. Are you proud of that?"

"Shut up. You love it and that's all that matters."

**Author's Note:**

> This story right here is just a one shot and doesn't link to any of my other fics. I wanted to try my hand at a number of things while writing this one. 1st person POV being one of them since it's been ages since I did that, and for once in my miserable existence, vaginal sex. Please leave a review—give a dying old man his wish.


End file.
